Torota de chocolate
by Blue-Hayate
Summary: Un día normal lleno de harina, huevos y chocolate :9 cap 6 up! :.. xD.. lo se.. pésimo summary
1. Chapter 1

Holas! Esta es la segunda historia que escribo de bleach, espero que no sea tan mala u.U! pero esta es la primera ves que publico una… "Torota de chocolate" producto de mi imaginación y de una experiencia personal… [la verdad es que un dia antes de escribir este fic que aún está incompleto hice torta de chocolate con una amigas.. y bueno el nombre surgió porque una de mis amigas escribió en su nick "torota" en vez de torta xD.. Espero que no sean muy duros.. bueno aquí les dejo el fic

* * *

"**Torota" de chocolate**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin – Sonido de fin de clases

- 0o0.. – Sip, esa era la cara que tenían todos nuestros "héroes" , pues acababan de recibir una noticia no muy alentadora..

- Como cojones quieren que hagamos eso! – Reaccionó Ichigo

- Bueno... entonces a las 4 verdad? – Dijo el tatuado

- Entonces... en casa del naranjito - Dijo la morena

- Eh¿Y por que en la mía? – Reclamó el "naranjito" - Espera.. me dijiste "naranjito" ò.O!

- Baka, será porque tu eres el único que tiene casa? – Inquirió el tatuado

- Fhe ¬¬, bueno entonces a las 4. Vámonos Rukia

- Hai, - Respondió la morena

Iban caminando uno detrás del otro, camino a casa del pelinaranjo, cuando la morena no se pudo reprimir más la curiosidad.

- Oi, Ichigo

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Um… que es una "Torota" – Pregunto inocentemente la morena

- Joder! Que es Torta! ò.o – Le respondió a una totalmente ignorante shinigami – Esa maldita bruja – [Se refiere a alguien más Suspiró, no sabía como es que se había metido en eso, bueno, si sabía, lo habían obligado…

Flash Back

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin - Sonido de cambio de hora

- Aaaa.. Solo una clase más y directo a mi casa – Decía un relajado shinigami sustituto

- No seas tan flojo Ichigo, si no vas a engordar – Dijo la morena

- Cabrona ¬¬" – Susurro el pelinaranjo

- Kuchiki-san tiene razón – Respondió la siempre sonriente Inoue

- Ya ves Ichigo, acepta un concejo cuando te lo dan – Dijo el tatuado

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeeeeeeeeee! - Dijo una siempre dispuesta Chizuru, abrazando por atrás a la inocente Inoue, pero fue rápidamente rechazada por una súper patada proveniente de Tatsuki

- Ah, tu y tus ataques lésbicos, es que nunca vas a cambiar? ¬¬ - Dijo algo frustrada Tatsuki

- Oye Yumichica deja de mirarte al espejo ¬¬ - Decía algo irritado Ikkaku

- Si Yumichica, llevas todo el día con ese espejo, verdad Taicho? – Dijo Matsumoto

- Es que no puedo evitarlo, soy tan bello – Decía admirándose más al espejo con ojos soñadores

- Dejen de hacer tonterías – Bufó Hitsugaya

- Ichigooooooooooooo – Se acercaba un contento Keigo, tratando de acosar nuevamente a su amigo

- Hablando de tonterías – Dijo golpeando en la cara al pobre Keigo

- Ichigoo! Por que me rechazas así! Desde que están en grupo – dijo señalando a Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Renji, Matsumoto, Toushiro, Ikkaku y si no se me olvida nadie xD, Yumichica - me tratas así¡¡Di algo Mizuiro!!

- Te estas imaginando cosas, Asano-san

- OoO… A- Asano-san – Se escondió en un rincón mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba.

- Oye Ishida, que estas haciendo? ô.O – Pregunto el naranjito

- ¬¬ Que no ves, estoy terminando mi obra de arte – Dijo mostrando un mantel

- ¬¬ a claro, después de todo no sirves para otra cosa

- ò.o que dijiste!!!

- CHICOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!! ò0ó – Dijo una mujer de aspecto joven y lentes, llevaba el cabello castaño amarrado [como lo tenía Inoue en el seretei y parecía cabreada.

Todos se callaron al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer.

- Así esta mejor. Bien! Como se habrán dado cuenta toca clase de historia, pero el profesor Kano no pudo venir por que está enfermo, entonces me pidió "amablemente" para que yo tomara su hora y poder torturarlos, ejem, digo enseñarles. Entonces en vez de historia, tendremos clase de taller.

Todos empezaron a murmurar y el bullicio empezó, otra vez.

- SILENCIOOO! ò0ó – Todos callaron - Bien, pensaba dejar la hora libre, ya que mañana y pasado también tendremos taller – Murmullos – A callar! ò0ó – Todos volvieron a callar – Pero la primera impresión que tuve fue… Todos son una panda de inútiles, y como me han caído tan mal, les dejaré un trabajo, y ya que este taller es de cocina tendrán que traer mañana un pastel. Y tiene que ser uno bueno o desaprobarán en la nota del año en actitud, en historia y por supuesto en taller. Y como ya saben, si desaprueban 3 cursos, pues repetirán el año. Podrán escoger uno de los 3 pasteles que yo escogeré para cada grupo y por supuesto, yo escogeré a los integrantes.

- o0o – Sip, todos tenían esa cara

- Pero… yo no se hacer pastel… - Dijo una de las alumnas

- Pues tendrán que aprender ò.o.. –Dijo la maestra – Ah!, y por supuesto no podrán comprar el pastel, Después de todo ninguna pastelería estará abierta

- o0o… - Sip, otra vez todos tenían esa cara

- Pues bien, empecemos, um – Miró a sus alumnos – A ver, Tu – Dijo señalando a un bulto en la esquina [Keigo xD – Tu – Señala a Chad – y… tu – señala a Mizuiro – Ustedes son el grupo 1 y pueden escoger entre estos 3 pasteles – Escribe en la pizarra grupo 1 y los 3 pasteles a escoger - Bien el siguiente grupo…

- El grupo 7 serán tu – señala a Renji – Tu - señala a Rukia – y am… tu – señala a Ichigo

- o.O Nani? – Es que acaso ni siquiera en un trabajo grupal podía deshacerse de ellos?

- Dijiste algo am… - Busca en la lista – Kurosaki? ¬¬"

- o.o Yo? nada – Dijo algo nervioso

- Bien y el último grupo son esos 4 que sobran – Dijo señalando a Matsumoto, Toushiro, Tatsuki e Inoue

- So-sobra? – Repitió el capitán de 10 escuadrón

Fin del Flash Back

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa del shinigami sustituto. Entraron por la puerta, y no por la ventana como solía hacer clandestinamente Rukia antes de vivir indefinidamente en casa de los Kurosakis. Sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta y al entrar se sacó los zapatos y gritó un "ya estoy en casa" pero unos gritos y una musiquita un tanto "extraña" distrajeron a ambos que los hicieron dirigirse a la sala.

- ¿Pero que cojones? – Preguntó el siempre educado shinigami sustituto

- Onii-chan, Rukia-chan – Dijo algo preocupada Yuzu – Onii-chan tienes que pararlo, Karin no puede detenerlo

- Ah? ô.O? – Ichigo se dirigió hacia donde la musiquita se escuchaba más fuerte, las escaleras, estaba seguido por su pequeña hermana y por la shinigami y estaban a punto de subir las escaleras cuando una escena un tanto extraña estaba siendo montada, aunque en esa familia, nada era normal – ¡¿Pero que carajo?! – Fue todo lo que pudo exclamar

- ¡¡Te digo que dejes eso viejo!! – Dijo intentando quitarle la radio que tenía en sus manos el jefe Kurosaki, que estaba vestido con una ropa de los 70 estilo disco. Mientras se escuchaba que de la radio salía una musiquita que más parecía de una fiesta infantil…

- Que no Karin, debes relajarte y divertirte, siempre andas con cara de mala uva, ya hasta pareces Ichigo – A lo último el aludido se enfadó y la shinigami no pudo evitar reír

- ¡¡Que lo sueltes!! – Dijo intentando quitarle la radio pero era inútil, su padre era más alto que ella. Cuando de puuuuuuura casualidad subió aún más el volumen haciendo que la música no solo se escuchara en toda la casa, sino en toda la calle.

- Mueve el ombligo, muévelo oh oh oh!!♪ - Cantaba el viejo, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El hijo mayor no aguantó más y le metió una fuerte patada a su padre que lo hizo rodar escaleras abajo.

- ¡¡Eres gillipollas o que, joder¡¡Todos los vecinos nos van a escuchar y después me van a preguntar cosas raras cada ves que salga por tu culpa!!

- Onii-chan tiene razón – Dijo Yuzu, que tenía experiencia xD..

- ¡Ya ves viejo¡Te dije que lo dejaras! – Dijo Karin

- Es que ustedes no saben divertirse – Dijo intentando alcanzar la radio que misteriosamente no resultó dañada, pero Ichigo pateó la radió haciéndola volar por la ventana a miles de kilómetros lejos – QoQ.. Mi.. ¡¡mi radio¡¿Como es que son tan crueles?! Rukia-chan, tú me entiendes ¿no? – Dijo tomándola de las manos

- Etto… o.oU – Fue la simple respuesta de la shinigami

- ¡¿Tu también Rukia-chan?! – Dijo mientras se acercaba al póster gigante de su esposa y hacía una escena dramática.

- uh, es verdad, Yuzu, tu sabes hacer pasteles, no?

- Claro – Dijo sonriendo la pequeña hermana – ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es que tenemos que hacer uno de estos tres pasteles, pero no tenemos la receta, y bueno…

- ¡¡No se diga más, onii-chan¡¡Yo los ayudaré!! – Contestó alegre Yuzu – Pero ¿cuáles son las 3 opciones?

- A bueno… – Intentó recordar – Creo que no las anoté --"

- Pero que despistado eres Kurosaki-kun, por suerte yo si los anoté – Dijo con su voz de telenovelas

- Zorra ¬¬ - susurró

- Déjame ver la lista – Dijo Yuzu – Veamos… - Empezó a leer – Pastel de acelga, mm no, Torta de champiñones, a… no, torta de chocolate… TORTA DE CHOCOLATE!! 0 – Gritó feliz Yuzu

- Entonces¿nos ayudarás a prepararlo?

- Ha…!! - No pudo terminar por que Karin la estaba llamando

- ¡¡Yuzu¡¡Apresúrate, recuerda que nos tenemos que ir!! – Gritó Karin desde la segunda planta

- ¿Irse? – Repitió Ichigo

La pequeña dio un respingo – ¡¡Es verdad¡¡Solo me quedan diez minutos!! Lo siento onii-chan, iremos a hacer un trabajo en casa de una amiga y nos quedaremos a dormir allí, pero les dictaré la receta, -Ambos shinigamis empezaron a buscar papel y lápiz cuando el timbre sonó

- A de ser Renji – Dijo la morena

- Yo abriré – Gritó Karin – uh? – dijo inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo – Tu, me resultas extrañamente familiar – Recuerda cuando Renji estaba disfrazado de policía xD –

- Hola – Dijo algo nervioso

- Renji, llegas temprano – Dijo el pelinaranjo viniendo a salvarlo – uh, Karin, el es un amigo del instituto, nos obligaron a hacer el trabajo juntos, y ya ves

- ¬¬" cabrón…

- Hola… um… - saludó la pequeña hermana de Ichigo, Yuzu mientras le pasaba el lápiz y el papel a la morena

- Abarai Renji – Saludó el tatuado

- Renji, ya que estas aquí, tu anota – Dijo la morena, a lo que Yuzu y Karin se le quedaron viendo por la extraña familiaridad que se trataban

- ¿Eh? ô.O

- Si ya escuchaste, Yuzu se tiene que ir y no tiene tiempo para tonterías – Dijo el pelinaranja

- Esto es explotación – Susurró Renji que escribía toda la receta

- No lo olviden tiene que estar en horno por 35 min a 180 grados, pero si se les hace mucho rollo vallan y cómprenlo en la pastelería de la esquina, y estas son las tiendas donde pueden encontrar los ingredientes

- ¡¡Yuzu!! Si no te apuras me iré sin ti – Gritó Karin desde la puerta, lista para irse

- ¡¡Ya voy Karin-chan¡¡Adiós Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, Abarai-kun!! – Se despidió Yuzu

- Comprar el pastel… esa es una buena idea –Comentó el pelinaranjo

- ¡¡Ichigooo, Rukia-chan voy a estar en la clínica, cualquier cosa avísenme, llegaré tarde!! – Se despidió el jefe Kurosaki

- Bueno – Dijo la morena – ¡¡A hacer Torota!! 0 - Gritó feliz

- ¡Que es torta! ò.ó

-

* * *

¿Y bien¿Que les pareció?.. Espero que no vengan a lanzarme tomates u.U! xD… La verdad es que hast5a hace una semana aprendí a publicar fics.. xD.. después de medio año intentando.. u.U".. ya era hora.. xD.. Espero que me tengan compasión y machuquen el botoncito GO! que es masoquista y le gusta que lo machuquen 


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holas!¡Estoy feliz! Nunca pensé recibir tres reviews… yo pensaba que no tendría ninguno o que a lo mucho tendría uno. Pero al recibir el primero me puse muy feliz, y después al recibir los otros dos me puse aún más feliz así que primero que nada agradecer a pink neko chan o mussainu, noriko13 y a Uchiha Daxean. Gracias enserio, son muy buenas conmigo : )!! Y bueno, cuando me di cuenta que recibí los tres reviews, decidí terminar la segunda parte. Y antes de pasar al fic, decirles que esto en principio iba a hacer un one-shot (creo que así se escribe ¬¬) pero al final resulto ser más largo, así que tendrá 4 o 5 episodios : ). Bueno, eso es todo, también agradecer a la gente que lee mi fic : ).. Bueno, ahí les va el capitulo 2.

* * *

- ¿Estas seguro que es por aquí? - Pregunto algo cansado el pelirrojo

- Si, bueno eso creo… - Contestó el pelinaranja

- ¿Se puede saber a donde nos estás llevando? – Preguntó la morena

- Cállate y camina – Respondió simplemente, y la aludida no pudo evitar tener una venita adornando su cabeza, pero antes de poder replicar, el pelinaranja - la cortó – ¡Llegamos!

- ¿Eh? e.e – Dijo la morena levantando la vista

- Esto es… o.o - Dijo el pelirrojo perplejo

- ¡El mundo de las torotas! owo… ¡¡Sugoii!! - Cortó la morena al pelirrojo.

- Joder que es… - suspiro – no se ni para que me molesto ¬¬… ¿eh¿Rukia¿Renji?... ¡Esperen¡No¿Qué hacen¡Ese no es de verdad!... – Gritó el pelinaranja, tratando de pararlos

La tienda, bueno el centro comercial tenía de eslogan una gran torta tamaño elefante en la parte alta que movía la mano, al costado de la figura decía algo como "Bienvenidos al centro de los pasteles" y al costado una gorra de chef tan grande como la torta. Junto a la entrada se podía ver una torta tamaño real que en realidad era una pobre persona que estaba disfrazada de torta. Que obviamente no le pagaban para que dos totalmente ignorantes de la vida se lo intentaran comer. Y eso era exactamente lo que intentaban hacer los dos shinigamis cosa que la pobre torta no iba a permitió y terminó siendo perseguida por esos dos.

- ¡Paren! – Dijo el pelinaranja tomando por el cuello de la camisa/blusa a Rukia y a Renji.

- ¡Oe¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! – Dijo gritándole a la pobre torta - ¡Ichigo, la torta e está escapando!… y a todo esto¿por qué esa torta se mueve?

- Eso, eso – Dijo la morena

- suspiro - ¿Qué tan ignorantes pueden llegar a ser? ¬-⌐U - Dijo viendo como el pobre hombre que estaba disfrazado salía corriendo totalmente traumado. – Vamos, olvídense de la pobre torta humana y vamos a por las de verdad ¬¬

- ¿Quieres decir que esas no son las de verdad? – Dijo la morena

- Entonces, como sabremos cuales son las de verdad¿Seremos capaces de reconocerlas? – Dijo el pelirrojo pensativo

- Esas torotas son más listas de lo que pensaba u.ú – Comentó la morena

- T-T… - Ichigo sólo trataba de tranquilizarse golpeándose contra la pobre pared.

---

- ¡Pastel! – Gritó la siempre animada Orihime en coro con Matsumoto

- Y tan solo 3 opciones.. – Dijo mirando la lista, Orihime

- Pastel de alcachofas, pastel de vainilla, pastel de judías… aaa, todas son buenas opciones – Dijo Matsumoto

- nee, Rangiku-chan ¿cuál crees que es la mejor? Yo pongo por el de judías pero el de alcachofas también parece bueno

- Aaaa, está muy difícil – Se quejó Matsumoto

- ¬-⌐U Por que de todas las opciones escogen las más extrañas… - Se preguntaba Tatsuki

- ¡Entonces pastel de judías será! 0! – Gritó animada Inoue

-¡Es-espera Orihime! No crees que sería mejor hacer el de vainilla – Dijo Tatsuki

- Demo… Rangiku-chan y yo creemos que mejor es el de judías – Empezó la pelinaranja

- Eso, eso, Inoue y yo ya hemos decidido – Dijo la rubia

- Venga, que aquí hace falta democracia, somos cuatro y el enano y yo aún no hemos dicho nada – Dijo Tatsuki, mientras señalaba al capitán del décimo escuadrón.

- No soy ningún enano ò.ó#

- Tienes razón – Dijo Orihime [refiriéndose a Tatsuki xD

- Bueno, yo digo pastel de vainilla – Dijo Tatsuki

- Taisho¿que dices¿Pastel de vainilla, pastel de alcachofas o – hizo una pausa – el riquísimo pastel de judías? nwn

- ¡Pastel de vainilla! o.oU – Dijo casi gritando, no sabía que cosa había escogido, pero definitivamente no iba a seguir al pastel de judías, y si decía alcachofas, al ser mayoría harían el de judías, así que apoyaría al de vainilla cueste lo que cueste

- Créeme, escogiste la mejor opción – Le susurro Tatsuki

- Jooo, pues que mal Taisho – Dijo la rubia

- Parece que tenemos un problema, creo que estamos en empate – Dijo la de cabello corto

- Eso parece – Dijo Inoue

- Pero eso se resuelve muy fácil, haremos un desempate, que sea una competencia… ¡Lo tengo¡El que beba más sake gana!

- ¡Matsumotoo! – Reprendió el capitán

- Ano… no sería mejor una competencia de piedra papel o tijeras – Preguntó Inoue

- Bien – Dijo Tatsuki, sabiendo perfectamente que Inoue Orihime nunca había sido muy buena para esa clase de juegos

- ¡Entonces voy yo! – Dijo Matsumoto

- o.oU ¿Tu? – Dijo Tatsuki

- Si, venga ¡que soy muy buena en esto! – Dijo animada Rangiku

- Ha-hai – Dijo algo dudosa Tatsuki – Entonces…

- Lo haré yo – Dijo cortante Hitsugaya

- Taisho o.oU… - Dijo mientras toda la seguridad se le iba, siempre ganaba en eso, siempre… claro que el siempre, no incluía a su Taisho, ya que él era el único que podía ganarle.

- Más te vale no perder – le susurro Tatsuki – Si pierdes, te arrepentirás, y en serio, te arrepentirás – Dijo mirando a Orihime

- Lo se – El ya había tenido la dicha de probar los platillos de Inoue, y para mala suerte, Matsumoto tampoco era la mejor cocinera del mundo y menos cuando había sake cerca. Cuando Matumoto e Inoue se juntaban, no forman nada bueno, y nada bueno es tener que "vivir" en el baño por una semana y eso aprendió cuando vivió en casa de Inoue.

- Bien ¡comiencen! – Dijo Tatsuki con banderitas

---

Abrieron la puerta de vidrio, haciendo sonar un campanita, que anunciaba su llegada

- ¡Hola¡Hay alguien aquí! – Preguntó el pelinaranja al notar que nadie salía a su llamado

---

Entró por la entrada principal de la tienda, esperando que su subordinado esté trabajando como debía.

- ¡Ya llegué! – Dijo la señora con bolsas en las manos que no aparentaba tener más de 30 años. Buscaba con la vista a su subordinado - ¡¿Eh¡No está en su puesto! – Dijo algo alterada - ¡Mama osa a comadreja!... Jooo donde se metió esa comadreja ¬¬ - Dijo algo irritada la señora. Busco en el puesto donde debería estar, y como no lo encontró fue a la trastienda – ¡¿Comadreja?! – Siguió gritando la señora, y tal como pensó, estaba en la trastienda, y no parecía hacer algo productivo para el negocio, no, todo lo contrario.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! - Gritó el subordinado al sentir el agua helada por todo su cuerpo - ¡¿Quién mierda…?! – Empezó a gritar pero al ver la cara de cabreada de la señora se quedó callado – Mama osa… o.oU yo-yo yo estaba… - Dijo nervioso

- ¿Qué mierda hacías durmiendo en la trastienda, eh¡¿Para que crees que te pago?!

- Para preparar con amor y cariño los pasteles, hacer sonreír a los clientes y regar las macetas de la entrada – Dijo jugando con sus dedo y recitando lo que tanto le recordaba la señora

- ¡Bien! Y ¿que es lo más importante?

- Hacer una buena venta y ganarle a toda la competencia masoquista – Dijo también recitándolo

- ¡Bien! Y entonces… ¿Que leches hacías durmiendo en la trastienda?

- Es que yo… ayer… no dormí muy bien – Dijo justificándose

- Hay pues mira que descuidado el crío, si dormir es una de las cosas más importantes de todas.

- Pero si fuiste tu la que me hizo quedar hasta las 4 de la mañana esperando la supuesta gran venta que nunca llegó ¬¬ - Susurró bajito

- ¿Dijiste algo? Ò.o

- o.o ¿Yo?, nada – La señora empezó a ignorar a su inútil subordinado hasta que fue a parar a un detallo que aún no había notado.

- suspiró – Menuda basura que ahora dejan los clientes – Dijo viendo la almohada rosa que estaba en el puf. La recogió y estaba a punto de echarla a la basura, pero el grito desesperado de su subordinado la paró.

- ¡Noooouuuuuuuu! Q.Q! – Gritó el subordinado

- ¿ah? o.O – Dijo la señora – Oi, comadreja, no me digas que esta almohada rosa es tuya ô.O

- ¡No es una almohada! – Dijo mientras se la arrebataba y la abrazaba para luego sobarla contra su cara - Es un lugar para descansar los sueños cansados.

- o.O ¿Ah? Enserio, comadreja, deja las drogas u.ú… bueno, bueno, has algo productivo y baja las cajas de la repisa – Dijo señalando una repisa que era de unos 5 metros de alto.

- Si jefecita Q.Q – Dijo con voz derrotada mientras iba por una escalera.

- ¡Ah! pero mira que cansado, encontrar buenos subordinados hoy en día es muy difícil – Una voz que venía de la entrada principal la sacó de su momento de quejas – ¡Clientes! – Dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos y salía a carrera de los clientes, pero antes de poder salir chocó con la escalera en la que estaba su subordinado y bueno, la escalera calló, el subordinado calló, los paquetes cayeron y la señora terminó enterrada.

---

- Oi Ichigo, no creo que halla alguien – Dijo la morena

- Bueno, iremos a la tienda de al costado – Dijo el pelinaranja. Se giró sobre sus talones y ni dio un paso cuando escuchó un gran estruendo que al parecer venía de la trastienda

- o.OU – Esa era la cara de los tres, ya que después del estruendo una señora llena de polvo salió a recibir a sus clientes.

- ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? – Dijo forzosamente con una sonrisa la señora mientras aún se limpiaba el polvo.

- n.nU am… ¿venden pasteles? – preguntó nervioso el pelinaranja

- ¿Pasteles? o.o – Repitió la señora – _¡Por qué leches cree que este lugar se llama "centro de los pasteles" ò.o es que acaso está drogado! –_ ¡Pasteles! – Sonrió – ¡Pues claro que vendemos pasteles! – Exclamó la señora – ¡Has venido al lugar correcto! En un momento le traigo el catálogo ¡Comadreja¡Trae el catálogo! – Gritó hacia el interior de la tienda y de dentro otra voz le respondía.

- De todas las preguntas que has podido decir, esa, es la más idiota de todas ¬¬ naranjito – dijo la morena

- _Eso es lo que digo yo ò.o – _pensó la señora aún con su sonrisa

- ò.o ¡joder! Deja de llamarme naranjito – Dijo el pelinaranja

- Eso te lo tienes merecido por baka, después de todo que idiota pregunta si venden pasteles si en la entrada dice "centro de los pasteles" ù.u – Dijo el tatuado

- _Eso también digo yo ò.o_ – pensó otra vez la señora

- ¡Tu también Renji! – Dijo frustrado el pelinaranja

- ¡Aquí traigo el catálogo jefecita! – Gritó el subordinado

- ¡Ya era hora comadreja! Mira que mala educación eso de dejar esperando a los clientes

- Lo- lo siento – Dijo esta vez mirando hacia los clientes – o.o… Waaaaaaaaaaaa¡Us-ustedeees¡Que hacen aquí! o0o!! – Gritó mientras los señalaba

- e.e ¿eh? – Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el subordinado – o.o… Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! o0o!! – Dijo también señalándolo y a todo eso llamó la atención a los otros dos shinigamis que también gritaron sorprendidos.

- !!Gan- GANJU!! 0O0 - Gritaron Rukia y Renji

Bueno, ustedes dirán que tal quedó :).. Adiós


	3. Chapter 3

Holas!! Otra vez yo molestando por aquí.. xD.. jajaja creo que estoy actualizando cada domingo… y ya me estoy acostumbrando… ya avancé un poco del 4… y otro poco de no se que capitulo.. xD.. el que toque.. Bueno quiero agradecer a toda la gente que lee mi insignificante fic T-T creado por alguien, que al parecer tiene mucho tiempo libre (por ahora) pero en especial agradecer a Death God Raven y a noriko13, en verdad me hacen muy feliz )!! Y bueno respecto a la fiebre ichirukista… no quería poner mucho, por que no soy muy buena, y de repente la malograba… pero de hecho abra )!! Empezando por este capítulo )!! Bueno, ustedes dirán aquí se los dejo…

* * *

Cap 3:

- !!Gan- GANJU!! 0O0 - Gritaron Rukia y Renji

- ¿Se conocen? o.O - Preguntó perpleja la señora, pero nadie le dio bola…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el naranjita, que fue el primero en cortar el silencio

- A, nada, aquí pasando el rato – Respondió simplemente el aludido.

--"_Pasando el rato_"—Fue lo que se le quedó grabado a la dueña de la tienda.. Así que eso era lo que hacía en su tienda, "pasar el rato" . Ahora vería esa comadreja, le haría pasar el rato con mucho trabajo y mucho trabajo era EXPLOTACIÓN.

- Así que pasando el rato ¿eh? n-´n – Preguntó la señora

- o.oU… No, yo no paso el rato.. yo, yo…

- Trae el maldito catálogo de una vez COMADREJA¡¡¬¬!!

- Pe-pero si aquí esta o.oU – Dijo señalando al catálogo que tenía en su mano

- ¡Que lo traigas! Ò0ó!! – Gritó furiosa la señora

- o.oU… - Esa era la cara de los shinigamis…

- ¿¡Y ustedes que!? ò.ó – Gritó furiosa la vendedora.

- ¿Nosotros? Nada, nada ya nos íbamos o.oU … - Fueron las rápidas respuestas de los shinigamis que salieron corriendo por la puerta

- o.oU ¡Oh, DIOS MIO! – Gritó la señora hacia el techo de la tienda - ¡Acabo de echar a los clientes¡OTRA VES! o – Gritó histérica la señora

---

Wajajajajajajajajajaja XD – Rieron los tres shinigamis

- Jajajajaja xD.. lo trata peor que yo… jajajaja xD cof cof – se atoró, a lo que los otros dos shinigamis empezaron a reír más

- Jajajajajajajaja XD

- cof, cof… ù 3 u Ya dejen de reírse – Dijo el shinigami sustituto

- jajaja es que jajaja xD jajaja – Trató de calmarse la shinigami que tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír

- jajaja xD.. jajaja ejem… - Se calmó el tatuado

- Bueno, ya estuvo no? ¬¬ - Dijo el shinigami sustituto a lo que la morena también se calmó

- Bueno, ahora¿a donde vamos? - Preguntó curiosa la shinigami

- No lo se, tal vez… a las otras muchas tiendas que están al frente tuyo? ¬¬ - Dijo el shinigami sustituto como si fuera lo obvio

- No están al frente, están a mi derecha ù.u – Dijo la morena

- ò.O¡Mentira¡Te acabas de voltear! – Reclamó el shinigami sustituto

- ¡Renji¡Las tiendas de que lado están! – Preguntó la morena

- A tu izquierda – Respondió el tatuado

- … - breve silencio

- No esas no baka, las otras ò.o! - Respondió la morena, otra vez girándose, mientras las señalaba

- Y yo como voy a saber si a la derecha o a la izquierda ò.o – Respondió Renji

- Y ahora de que lado están ¡eh! Están al frente tuyo ò.ó – Dijo el shinigami sustituto a la morena

- ò.O pues… ¡pues ya no! – Dijo otra ves girándose

- Chicos… - Intentó llamar el tatuado que acaba de advertir peligro

- Ò.o ¡Pero si te has vuelto a girar! – Reclamó otra vez el shinigami sustituto

- Eto… chicos… - Intentó llamar otra vez el tatuado

- Aquí nadie te ha pedido tu opinión ¡naranjito! Ò.o – Dijo aún volteada

- Em… Chicos – Dijo el tatuado retrocediendo

- ò.O ¡Que quieres Renji! – Gritó la shinigami, que al igual que el shinigami sustituto lo miró mal

- n.nU ahí – Respondió señalando atrás suyo.

No tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, por que como un balde de agua fría lo sintieron. Sip, les acababan de tirar un baldazo de agua fría. Pero no fueron los únicos, ya que también Renji terminó mojado gracias a una señora loca que estaba atrás suyo.

- º-ºU – Esa era la cara del pobre de Renji – _Rayos… Esto me pasa por no correr cuando pude u.ú_

- ¡¡¡SEGURIDAD!!! – Grito la señora loca que acababa de mojar a Renji.

- ¡¿Que¡Oigan¡suelten¡No¡Esperen! - Gritaba el pelinaranjo

- ¡O-oe¡Esperen¡Eso no¡Es nuevo¡Suéltenme! – Gritaba la pequeña shinigami

- o.O Pe-pero que salvajes – Dijo aliviado al ver que el no era cogido como sus compañeros shinigamis, pero la señora loca no lo iba a dejar ahí - o.o ¡No¡Espera! Yo puedo solito n-nU – Dijo retrocediendo y empezando a caminar a la salida – Lo vez n-nU ya me voy… o.o ¡! – Pero Renji fue sacado igual de salvaje que los otros dos y fue lanzado encima de los otros dos shinigamis

- ¡Y NO VUELVAN! – Gritó la señora loca mientras unas rejas de quien sabe donde salieron y cerraron la entrada

- ¡Pero que les pasa¡Están locos! – Gritó Renji a la señora, que se volteó con un palo de amasar en la mano - n-nU No, solo, que tengan un bonito día jejeje – Río nervioso

- ¡Pero que le pasa a esta gente! – Gritó el pelinaranja

- Que humanos más desagradables – Dijo la shinigami

- Hey, nada personal… n-nU – Dijo Ganju a través de las rejas

- ò.O!! Pero si fuiste TÚ el que les tiró el baldazo – Gritó Renji

- ¿Ah? ¬¬!! – Dijeron Ichigo y Rukia

- o.oU Es que, mi jefecita no soportó que pudieran comprar en otras tiendas, es que dice que son la competencia masoquista así que me obligó a fingir un ataque y llamó a seguridad y dijo que eran traficantes y que querían poner una bomba y secuestrar a la hija del presidente n-nU… Así que…

- ò.O Tra-traficantes… - Repitió Ichigo

- Pueden creer que tenga tanta imaginación? n-nU

- ¿Y tenías que ser parte de todo? ò.o – Gritó el pelinaranjo

- ¡Me obligaron! Además mi salario estaba en juego n-nU Gomen…

- ¬¬ ¡Mentira! – Gritó Renji - ¡Tenías una cara de loco maniático antes de tirar el baldazo¡Y por poco le tiras el balde de en la cabeza a Ichigo¡¡De no ser por el gorila que te aplastó hubieras matado a Ichigo y a Rukia ò.O!!

- Y por qué a mi ò.o – Preguntó la morena

- Por que estabas cerca del maniático u.ú… - Dijo Renji

-¬¬ Así que… Intentabas matarme - Dijo Ichigo

- E involucrar a una pobre chica de instituto – Dijo con su vocecita de telenovelas xD

- ¬¬" Bien, bien tal vez eso fue por que se burlaron de mi T-T.. y en un intento desesperado vi buena esa oportunidad para vengarme u.ú…

- COMADREJAAAA!!! –Se oyó un grito desde el interior – NO ESTARAS HABLANDO CON LOS "TRAFICANTES" VERDAD?!!

- O.OU Eto… am.. No! que va! Sólo estoy yo y mi amiga "soledad"! – Dijo Ganju

- ¡PUES TRAE TU ENORME TRASERO AL MOSTRADOR¡AHORA!

- ¡Si jefecita!... bueno gomen n-nU… - Dijo antes de salir disparado con su jefa loca.

- ¬¬ Bueno, mejor vamos a comprar los ingredientes… - Dijo el naranjito

---

- Pastel de zanahoria, pastel de calabaza, pastel de fresa… - Le brillaron los ojos

- ¿Que pasa Yumichica? – Preguntó Ikkaku

- ¡Haremos pastel de fresas! - Exclamó Yumichica

- ¡¿Eh?! Pero si el pastel de calabazas también es bueno – Dijo el quincy

- Pero yo se hacer pastel de fresas – Dijo sonriendo seductoramente a su reflejo en el espejo

- ¿Ah¿Tu¿Hacer pasteles¿Tienes idea de lo que es un pastel? – Preguntó Ikkaku

- Pues claro, aprendí cuando el alma de un pastelero se cruzó por el camino. ¿No recuerdas? Cuando vinieron los del escuadrón de socorro y el escuadrón de tecnología a hacer unas pruebas. Ah, espera, tu estabas vagueando mientras yo trabajaba ¬¬"

- Tal vez – Dijo con un aire de misterio-indeferencia

- ¡Pues tienen la suerte de usar la cocina de la gran tienda de Urahara! – Gritó Urahara

- Bueno, parece buena - Dijo el quincy

- ¡Pues claro¡Tessai-san y yo nos hemos esforzado mucho en pulirla! – Dijo Urahara

- Mas te vale no romper nada ¬¬ - Dijo Tessai al quincy que estaba mirando los ingredientes

- Ah, vale n.nU – Dijo el quincy

- Siéntanse libres de usar todos los ingredientes – Dijo Urahara

- Como la última vez – Dijo Yumichica

- Y aún parece un poco extraño que estés tan motivado, Ayasegawa-san

- No estoy motivado, pero tengo experiencia con esto, y nunca me cansaré de decirlo, este uniforme no me queda nada mal – Dijo mientras se acomodaba el pañuelo – (el mismo uniforme que llevan en el capítulo 134)

- Bueno, supongo que a hacer pastel, yupiii – Dijo sin ánimos el que se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento, Ikkaku.

---

De camino decidieron buscar otras tiendas donde vendían tortas y pasteles, pero todas se negaron a venderles, con la misma excusa, "Instituto Karakura". Al parecer la maestra de taller se había tomado muy enserio que sus alumnos hicieran los pasteles. Y había repartido fotos de cada uno de los estudiantes a los pasteleros, negándoles la opción a comprar el pastel. Así que no les quedó más opción que ir a una tienda y comprar los ingredientes, e ir de camino a la casa de Ichigo.

- Oi¿Rukia tienes frío?

- Con el sol de ahora, nunca se sabe - Dijo la shinigami obviando el hecho que el cielo estaba nublado, estaban mojados y estaba bajando la temperatura.

- Eso es lo que me saco por preguntar – Dijo en un susurro el shinigami sustituto. La verdad es que el tenía fríos y suponía que también lo tendrían Renji y Rukia. Miró de reojo a Rukia, tenía lo brazos extendidos a los lados, sus manos estaban convertidos en puño y temblaba muy, muy levemente. Era obvio que tenía frío y estaba haciéndose la fuerte para que nadie lo notara. - _Idiota, a veces vale más ser más sincera_ – Se acercó a la shinigami, mientras caminaban juntos para darle algo de calor al cuerpo pequeño de la shinigami, acto que no fue desapercibido por la morena, y miró al aludido, pero el shinigami sustituto tenía la vista fijada en una de las casas que estaban en dirección opuesta a Rukia, al parecer estaba, muy levemente sonrojado. Y ese acto no fue desapercibido por el shinigami pelirrojo.

- _ò.ó# Pe-pero que cree que esta haciendo ese idiota_ – Se decía enojado el shinigami. Que para bien o para mal también se acercó a la shinigami. Acto que tampoco fue desapercibido ni por la pelinegra ni por el pelinaranja. Este último se acercó un poco más a la shinigami con un aire algo desafiante. Y el pelirrojo tampoco se iba a quedar así, así que se acercó un poco más a la shinigami. Pero el pelinaranja tampoco pensaba perder así que se acerco aun más a la shinigami.

- _ô.o que leches les pasa a estos dos idiotas… Ichigo me esta empujando… Renji también… no me dejan caminar… ¡que creen que hacen¡me están aplastando! –_ Como pudo sacó fuerzas y empujó a ambos chicos que la estaban presionando desde direcciones diferentes – ò//Ó# ¡¡Pero que coño se creen que hacen¿eh¡¡Que cojones tienen en la cabeza ¡Me estaban aplastando¡Gillipollas! – Gritó enfurecida mientras avanzaba más rápido en dirección a la residencia Kurosaki, un poco sonrojada. La parte buena, ya no sentía tanto frío.

Ambos shinigamis se miraron desafiantes y luego voltearon en direcciones diferentes. Pero algo había quedado claro, no iban a perder, y la primera competencia: llegar a la morena.

* * *

¿Y¿Que tal les pareció? Puse todo mi esfuerzo en este capítulo T-T.. Así como lo haré en los otros… No se como se me vino a la mente todo esto, pero aquí esta, escrito en word xD y bueno, recuerden los reviews son importantes T-T!! Ahora entiendo más a las escritoras.. Empezare a dejar reviews x)!!

PD: Haz feliz a la persona que no deja de ver su pantalla )!! Deja reviews!!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Siento la hora en que lo subo, pero es que me quede en casa de una amiga y bueno, como fue el partido Perú-Brazil, no pude terminarlo en la tarde xD… jajaja bueno, si soy peruana, y tenía que apoyar a mis raíces ¿no? xD… jajaja; Bueno, quiero agradecer a lilith-condena, Kin'iro Kitsune y a toda la gente que lee mi fic. Se los agradezco muchísimo.

No se si se han dado cuenta, pero hay muchos símbolos que no se pueden usar u.ú.. Ese es uno de mis problemas, bueno, aún lo estoy dominando, no se si también les pasará a ustedes y bueno, de nuevo agradecerles y aquí está el fic.

* * *

Cap 4:

Sólo una casa más y llegaría. La residencia Kurosaki. Sacó las copias de las llaves que tan amablemente le había dado el jefe Kurosaki y abrió la puerta de un portazo.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – Gritó, como ahora acostumbraba, la shinigami – Um… Parece que no hay nadie, dijo mientras recorría la cocina. - ¿Yuzu¿Karin? – Preguntó la shinigami

Flash Back

- ¡¡Es verdad¡¡Solo me quedan diez minutos!! Lo siento onii-chan, Rukia-chan, iremos a hacer un trabajo en casa de una amiga y nos quedaremos a dormir allí…

Fin del Flash Back

- ¡Cierto! – Dijo mientras recordaba las palabras de la pequeña Kurosaki, miró al sofá, el pequeño peluche parecía dormir, mejor no hacía ruido, había visto a Kon de mal humor últimamente – Si sigo con esta ropa puede que pesque un virus extraño, ya e visto a Yuzu enferma una vez. – Empezó a subir las escaleras. Entró en el cuarto de las pequeñas Kurosaki y revisó su recién estrenado armario. Que fue llenado, gracias a que "gentilmente" la sociedad de almas le daba algo de dinero mensual. El jefe Kurosaki había insistido en comprarle algo de ropa, pero ella siempre se negaba. Apenas tenía 5cambios de ropa (incluía el uniforme) Una la tenía puesta, el otro era un conjunto y por último un vestido. El pijama fue lo único a lo que no se pudo negar, tenía dibujitos de chappy por todo el traje y atrás decía I LOVE CHAPPY con un corazón. ¿Cómo negarse? Escogió el vestido y cuando ya se lo había puesto, escuchó derrumbarse la puerta en la entrada.

---

Iban parejos, en una carrera por llegar a la casa del shinigami. Estaban en la entrada, pero él tenía la ventaja. Él tenía las llaves, pero no contó con que el pelirrojo derrumbara la puerta.

- O.O¡IDIOTA¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO¡¿ESTÁS TARADO O QUE?! MAS TE VALE PONER ESA PUERTA EN SU SITIO ò.Ó - Dijo un muy enojado Ichigo

- ¡MIERDA, ICHIGO¡Que te crees llegando y derrumbando la puerta así, eh¡Me has levantado! – Dijo el pequeño peluche en forma de "diske" león (xD no parece mucho un león) que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá.

- ò.o ¡Yo no fui el que la derrumbó, fue el idiota de Renji!

- ò.O ¡y a mi que me hechas la culpa¡Si tú eres el que haces tanto ruido!

- ¡¿YO¡Pero que cinismo¡TÚ fuiste el que derrumbó la puerta!

- ¡Por que Tú me obligaste!

- ¡¿YO¡Si, claro¡Como si yo quisiera que derrumbaras mi puerta!

- ¡Ya es muy tarde¡Ya la derrumbe!

- ¡Lo ves fuiste TÚ!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Dejen de gritarse como idiotas! En vez de eso, podrían comenzar con la bendita torota y acabar con esto de una buena vez – Dijo irritada la shinigami

- Joder, Rukia, ya te he dicho que es… - La chica lo pulverizó con la mirada

- Hai, haremos la "torota" – Dijeron Ichigo y Renji

- ¡NEE-SAN! – Saltó encima de la shinigami que lo recibió con una patada

- Hola, Kon – Dijo caminando hacia la cocina

- La forma en que me has pateado sin dudar, no hay duda, eres mi nee-san T-T

---

- ¿Así esta bien? – Dijo el quincy

- Bátelo con más fuerza – Dijo el 5º del 11º escuadrón

- Hai

- Corta los pedazos más pequeños

- Hai – Dijo el calvito, cortándolo en trocitos tamaño Sal xD

- ò.O¡¡NO¡¡Así no¡¡Más grandes!!... ¡¡NO¡¡No tan grandes!!

- ò.Ó ¡¡Entonces por qué no las cortas TÚ!!

- Ò.Ó ¡¡POR QUE YO ESTOY DIRIGIENDO!!

- Va-vale º-º

- Además estoy supervisando su trabajo

- _¬¬ Excusas, excusas_ – Pensó el quincy

- òoO!! NOoouuu¡¡Bate más rápido!!

- ¡¡Estoy batiendo rápido!! Ò.o – Contestó El quincy

- ¡¡Más rápido!! Ò.ó!!

- ¡¡POR QUE NO MEJOR SACAS LA MALDITA BATIDORA!! ÒoÓ

- o.o… Buena idea - Fue a sacar la batidora que estaba a su costado – ¡¡NOOOO¡¡Corta más pequeño!!

- ¡¡AAAARRRRGGG¡¡Métete tus frikis fresas por el culo òoÓ!! - Gritó todo asado Ikkaku.

- ¬¬ será mejor que vuelvas a tu puesto, si no quieres que se sepa "ya sabes que" y se entere ya "sabes quien"

- º-º Ha-hai – _Maldito chantajista ¬¬" –_

- "_¿Ya sabes que? y ya sabes quien" hmp, es el truco más viejo de todos, es obvio que él no sabe nada. Como pudo caer en algo así _– Pensó el quincy

- Bate más rápido òoÓ

- Ha-hai – Se acomodó los lentes

---

- ¡Todo listo! – Gritó animada Rukia

- ¬¬ Oi, Rukia – Dijo el tatuado

- ¡¿Hai?! – Dijo animadamente

- Podrías explicar… ¿de dónde sacaste estos delantales? – Preguntó indignado el pelirrojo

- Ah, eso… pues, mientras ustedes hablaban en la puerta, Yuzu me dio dos delantales, y luego Karin vino y me dijo que este era especial para Ichigo – Dijo sonriendo

- ò.O - ¿E-especial? – Dijo indignado el shinigami sustituto

- ¡¡Holaa!! – Gritó alegre Kon que acababa de atravesar la puerta – ¡Oh¡Ichigo¿Qué mierda es eso? – Gritó Kon

- ò.ó ¡¡Cállate!! – Dijo tirándolo por donde entró

En la cocina se veía todo lo necesario que debería haber en una cocina, y tres personas dentro, tres personas no normales, dos dioses de la muerte y un dios de la muerte sustituto. Los tres personajes peculiares, una pelinegra, la más baja, otro pelirrojo, el tatuado, y el que más resaltaba, un pelinaranjo. Los tres llevaban delantales, una llevaba un singular delantal de un gran conejote y decía abajo "CHAPPY 4 EVER & EVER", el tatuado llevaba un delantal que en el centro llevaba una imagen de Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei; versión RARUTO, ósea, Raruto Zumomaki, Saske KuchillaFlora Margarina y Kágate Kakasí y abajo decía "Raruto, en la aldea de Torroja" (para los que no conocen pongan raruto en google xD o en youtube de reruteam revolution, es un kague de risa… xD) y por último el pelinaranja, el cual llevaba un rochoso delantal de barney, tenía un gran dibujo de tres dinosaurios, el morado, una verde y uno amarillo. Arriba decía "Barney y sus Amiguitos" y abajo decía "TE QUIERO YO, Y TU A MI ♪" con un corazón rojo xD.

- De todos, me tenía que tocar el hijo marica de Godzilla ¬¬" – Dijo aún indignado el pelinaranja

- Ya, ya dejen de quejarse – Dijo animada la shinigami – ¡Empecemos!

- Los ingredientes ya están, falta la receta – Dijo el tatuado

- Bueno, pásame la receta – Dijo desanimado el shinigami sustituto

- Toma – Dijo el tatuado

- Haber, mmm… – Empieza a leer – ¡Que mierda es esto¡¿Un intento de letra?! – Gritó el pelinaranja

- ò.Ó ¡Que dijiste!

- ¡Sólo la verdad! ò.O ¡No se entiende ni papa! – Gritó el pelinaranja

- No exageres – Dijo la pelinegra, arranchándole la hoja – Haber, poner… ¡Que mierda dice acá! ò.O

- ¡¡Ni que fuera tan mala!! ò.ó!!

- Ichigo, quedas expulsado de tu puesto, Renji, tu lee tu intento de receta – Dijo la pelinegra

- ¡Y una mierda! – Dijo el tatuado, que al final terminó leyendo la receta.

---

- - PASO 1: DERRETIR LA MANTEQUILLA JUNTO CON EL CHOCOLATE - -

- ò.O ¡¡Así no, Renji¡En un olla¡En una olla! – Repetía el shinigami sustituto

- Que tiene de malo que lo derrita con la mano ô.o – Preguntó el ingenuo shinigami.

- Es… asqueroso – Dijo la pelinegra

- - PASO 2: PONER LOS HUEVOS EN UN BOL - -

- o.O ¿Que se supone que haces? – Preguntó el pelinaranjo

- Estoy echando los huevos – Dijo la shinigami

- ¿Con todo y cáscara? ô.O

- Renji dijo "Poner los huevos en un bol" ¿Que crees que hago?

Ichigo se golpeó mentalmente

- - PASO 3: CERNIR UNA TAZA DE HARINA - -

- ¡RENJI¡SOLO UNA TAZA, NO TODA LA BOLSA! – Dijo el pelinaranja

- Khe¡cuál es la diferencia!

- ¡Tienes idea de lo que es una taza!

- No, pero estoy suponiendo

- - PASO 4: BATIR LA CLARA A PUNTO DE NIEVE - -

- hmm – Pensó la shinigami - _nieve ¿eh? -_ se deshizo de su gigai, para tomar su forma de shinigami

- ¿Ru-rukia? O-o - Preguntó sorprendido el shinigami sustituto

- Tomó su espada – Baila, Sode no Shirayuki…

- o.O ¿Que-que haces? – Preguntó el pelinaranja

- Tsugi no Mai,

- ¡No¡Rukia! No necesitamos atacar a la torta o.O!! – Dijo alterado Renji que sabía lo que pasaría, pero la shinigami no parecía querer escuchar razones

- ¡Hola! – Decía un feliz Kon que aparecía por la puerta

- ¡Hakuren!

- ¡¡Kiaaaaaaa!! – Gritaron todos los presentes

- ¡A punto de nieve! – Dijo feliz mientras veía el bol – ¿mm¿Por qué Kon está congelado¿Ichigo? Renji?

- - PASO 5: BATIR LA HARINA, EL AZÚCAR, LOS HUEVOS, EL CHOCOLATE Y LA MANTEQUILLA - -

- ¡Renji¡Ya te he dicho que con la mano no ò.O!

- Demo… - Se quejó Renji

- Nada, Rukia tú bate – Sentenció el shinigami sustituto.

---

- Movimientos envolventes, movimientos envolventes - Dijo Rukia, repitiendo lo que en la receta decía como si fuera una canción, mientras movía la masa con una cuchara de palo, pero la masa parecía no querer mezclarse

- Eso nunca se va a mezclar – Apuntó Renji – Mejor lo hago yo

- ¡De eso nada! – Dijo el shinigami sustituto – Usaremos… la… batidora – Dijo con un tono misterioso

- ò.O!! Pero si mis "movimientos envolventes" lo están mezclando

- Eso será de aquí a un año, toma usa esto – Dijo mientras le daba la batidora

- ¿Esto? – Dijo mientras lo veía curiosa y movía las palanquitas tenía, del uno al cinco, del cinco al uno…

- Es una batidora – Dijo mientras la conectaba

- ¡¡Kiaaaaa!!

- ¿Que pasa? – Preguntó el pelinaranjo recién levantando la vista.

- ¡La batidora se come a Renji! – Gritó la shinigami que sostenía la batidora que estaba enredando el cabello pelirrojo del tatuado

- ¡Ahora verás batidora¡Te haré pagar¡No te preocupes Renji ahora la noqueo! ò.O!! – Gritó la pelinegra

- ¡¡Kiaaaa¡¡ITTAI!! T-T (Creo que así se escribe) – Gritó el tatuado

- ¡No¡Rukia¡No destroces la batidora¡Ya la desconecté!

- - PASO 6: HECHAR LAS PASAS Y LAS PECANAS - -

- ò.ó Que hacen… - Dijo el shinigami sustituto

- Hecho las pasas – Dijo Renji

- Y yo las pecanas – Dijo Rukia

- ò.O ¿No tienen algo raro verdad?

- Nop – Dijeron los dos

- hmm ¬¬ - Dijo aún dudando el shinigami, después de todo lo que habían hecho, serían capaces de poner ají en ves de pasas.

- - PASO 7: HUNTAR CON MANTEQUILLA LA QUEQUERA - -

- Listo – Dijo el pelirrojo

- Al fin un trabajo perfecto para ti – Dijo el pelinaranja

- Eso, eso – Apuntó la pelinegra

- - PASO 8: COLOCAR LA MASA EN LA QUEQUERA Y HORNEAR DE 30 A 40 MIN. A 180º - -

- Despacio, despacio ¡Listo! – Dijo el pelinaranjo – Ahora, al horno, Rukia, prende el horno – Dijo encendiendo un fósforo

- Hai – Dijo mientras se ponía a ver la cocina - ¿Cómo lo prendo? o.OU?

- Mueve la palanca que dice HORNO

- Hai – Dijo mirando desconfiada la cocina - Oi, Ichigo

- ¿Ahora que? ò.o – Dijo apagando el fósforo

- ¿Como vamos a hacer la torota solamente moviendo una palanquita?

- suspiró – Te lo explicaré de luna forma que hasta un completo imbecil pueda entender… Cuando mueves la palanquita hace fuego…

- ¿Fuego? – Interrumpió el tatuado

- Si, fuego, y el fuego da calor, y eso hace que la TORTA se cocine y ya.

- ô.o No creo que pueda hacer eso sólo una palanquita, aquí hay algo extraño –

- Lo mismo pienso – Dijo el tatuado

- ¬¬" Olvídenlo Rukia, sólo mueva la palanquita - Dijo mientras prendía otro fósforo y se acercaba al horno

- Pero ya la moví… - Supongo que saben que pasa cuando dejas escapar el gas y prenden fuego ¿no?... Sip, salió un Ichigo rostizado

- x-x!!

- ¿Ichigo¿Pero que te paso? – Preguntó la ingenua pelinaranja

- ò.o ¡Yo sabía que ese horno planeaba algo! – Dijo el pelirrojo

---

- ¡Listo! – Dijo Ichigo que tenía un cubo de hielo en su cara

- ¿Y ahora que? – Dijo el tatuado

- ¿Ahora?, ahora a descansar – Dijo el pelinaranjo que fue de frente a tirarse en el sofá

- hmm… - Dijeron ambos shinigamis – ¡A descansar!

* * *

¿Y que tal? Recién están horneando la "torota", pero aún falta la decoración xD. Bueno, espero que sigan opinando y losé, losé, en este capi no hay acción ichirukista pero en el próximo si habrá y creo que me estoy alargando con el fic… xD.. Pero que se le va a hacer¡que les vaya bien! Y no se olviden de descubrir lo que es raruto xD.. En si es un manga pero raruteam revolution le puso voces y quedó genial. Aunque aún no sacan el cap 7 u.U! bueno, aun que sea miren los 3 primeros opening xD… jajaja se van a reir, especialmente por la traducción.

PD: Haz feliz a la persona que no deja de ver su pantalla : )!! Deja reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5

Holas¿Cómo están? Yo, bueno con sueño, y otra vez colgando el fic tarde, todo por que me quede sin Internet, pero aun así tenía que colgarlo ¿no? Aunque ya es lunes… (12:26) xD… Bueno agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi fic, en especial a lilith-condena, Tania14, Kaary-chan, Kin'iro Kitsune y a noriko13. Muchas gracias en verdad n.n Me hacen muy feiz con sus reviews. Bueno, ya no me alargo mas… aquí les va el fic.

* * *

Cap 5:

- Tsk, quien iba a pensar que preparar un pastel iba a ser tan difícil – Dijo el tatuado

- Pero es divertido – Dijo la pelinegra

- Pero hay alguien que no piensa lo mismo – Dijo el tatuado mirando al pelinaranja que estaba tirado en el sofá con su típica cara de "No me entero de nada".

- Tsk, Aguado – Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa divertida

---

- El decorado es una de las artes, en la que yo, especialmente me desempeño más, así que… ò.Ó ¿QUÉ LECHES CREEN QUE HACEN? – Dijo el chico que se denominaba "El tipo más "superguay" de todo el seretei"

- Am… ¿decoramos? – Dijeron el quincy y el rapado

- ò.O!! Nooo¡¡Así no se decora¡¡El decorado es un arte!! Ò.ó No un juego de chanchitos!!

- ò.ó# ¡¡ENTONCES HASLO TÚ!! – Dijeron ambos

- Es lo que pensaba hacer u.ú… Ya que son tan incompetentes, tendrá que hacerlo el maestro.

- Menuda mierda, ¬¬ si el no ha hecho nada hasta ahora más que gritar – Dijo el rapado

- Khe! que se podía esperar de un shinigami – Dijo el quincy

- ò.Ó¡¡Queeee!! – Gritó el rapado indignado

- Ya me has oído, los shinigamis son todos unos mediocres u.ú

- ò.Ó# ¡¡Claro que no!! Pero no se puede decir lo mismo de los quincys…

- ù.ú Los quincys somos MUCHO mejores que los shinigamis ò.O!!

- Asi¡¡Pues los shinigamis somos 50 veces mejores que los quincys!!

- ¡¡Pues los quincys somos 100 veces mejores que los shinigamis!!

- Entonces los shinigamis somos 500 veces más mejores que los quincys

- ¡¡Entonces los quincys somos…!! Espera… ¿dijiste "más mejores" o.O?

- … o.O!!…

- …

- ¡¡No me cambies de tema!! Los shinigamis somos 1000 veces mejores que los quincys¡¡Pero por culpa de idiotas como él nos dan mala fama!! – Dijo mientras señalaba al 5º del 11º escuadrón

- ò.Ó ¡¡IKKAKU¡¡Podrías cerrar tu maldita boca de una vez!! Trato de concentrarme ù.ú - Grito Yumichika

- Hai… - Respondió resignado

---

- No, Matsumoto, por décima vez, no podemos ponerle sake al pastel. – Dijo el capitán de 10º escuadrón

- ¡Demo!

- ¡Pero nada!

- ¿Y ponerle algo de rabanitos picados con un poco de coca cola y nata? – Preguntó inocente Inoue

- ò.O Eso tampoco, Orihime – Respondió Tatsuki

---

- Ichigo… - Dijo la pelinegra

- mmm – Respondió malhumorado

- ¿Ya se cocinó?

- No…

- 5 minutos después -

- Y ahora¿Ya se cocinó?

- No u.ú

- 5 minutos después -

- ¿Y ahora? o.O

- Tampoco ù.ú - Dijo con tono cortante

- 5 minutos después -

- ¿Y…? o.O

- KE NOOO!! ò.O

- Tsk, que sensible, Vámonos Renji, iremos a ver mi programa.

- ¿Tengo? – Dijo no convencido de ir

- Dijo "Vámonos Renji" ¬-¬

- Hai o.oU – Dijo levantándose del cómodo sofá y subiendo escaleras arriba junto con Rukia

- Al fin algo de tranquilidad – Dijo el pelinaranja, intentando relajarse. – Miró al pequeño peluche, tirado igual que él en el sofá más pequeño. Sin duda, el peluche estaba más muerto que él.

---

- ¿Estás segura de que sabes como usar eso? – Dijo el tatuado

- ¡Pues claro! – Dijo confiada – Yo ya dominé esta caja que se mira y suena – Dijo con orgullo, mientras señalaba el televisor – ¡Al igual que esa caja que sólo suena! – Señaló la radio

- ¡¡Sugoi!! Ya que soy un experto en el mundo real, tengo que aprender también – Dijo el tatuado viendo como manipulaba el control sin ninguna dificultad.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿Hora? – Sacó su celular – Son las…

- ¡Renji! Si quieres ser un experto en el mundo real como yo, tienes que aprender a usar esa cosa redonda – Dijo Rukia, mientras señala un reloj de manecillas de pared redondo.

- Hai – Dijo mientras veía el reloj fijamente - … o.oU… Esa cosa está difícil de entender… Parece que usa algo para confundir los sentidos – Dijo no muy confiado de "la cosa redonda"

- Tsk, es normal, yo también demoré en dominarla, pero ya la domino – Dijo ella viendo también el reloj de pared – Faltan 10 minutos…

- ¿Para que?

- En diez minutos dan mi programa – Dijo orgullosa la chica, mientras cambiaba de canal y al final terminaba por dejarlo en un programa algo pasable – Sabes, quiero aprender más sobre este mundo

- ¿Aprender? Pero si ya sabes un montón – Dijo Renji

- No, aún me faltan muchas cosas, como por ejemplo a lo que Ichigo llama comodora (computadora xD) Sólo me habló una vez, Me dijo "Todos tus archivos han sido eliminados" u.ú.. Aún intento dominarla… Pero, también quiero aprender más sobre sus extrañas costumbres, sus extrañas formas de manejar todo. Sus extrañas formas de moverse, los lugares extraños donde viven, y también quiero saber lo que es el mar. En el manga dijo que era un lugar muy tranquilo y donde se ve mejor el atardecer.

- Comparado contigo, yo no se mucho de este mundo – Comentó el tatuado

- Este mundo es muy divertido - Dijo sonriendo

---

- ¡Lo vez¡Y luego hizo bam¡Y luego splash! – Dijo Rukia que iba caminando escaleras abajo junto a Renji

- ¡Si! y luego dijo "No contaban con mi astucia" – Respondió Renji, haciendo muecas extrañas

- -.- _Adiós tranquilidad_ – Pensó el pelinaranja

- Oie, Ichigo ¿que pasó con lo que estaban haciendo? – Preguntó el pequeño peluche

- ¿Eh¿Hacer?... ¡LA TORTA! O.O!! – Gritó y corrió hasta la cocina.

- ¿Kon¿Donde se fue Ichigo? – Preguntó la pelinegra

- Aaa, el muy idiota se fue corriendo a la cocina, parece que olvidó algo importante.

- ¿Algo importante?... o.O – Repitió la pelinegra

- LA TOROTA!! – Gritaron los dos shinigamis

---

- ¡¡ICHIGO¡¡La salvaste!! – Preguntó algo alterada la shinigami que abría de golpe la puerta de la cocina seguida por el tatuado

Al llegar a la cocina se encontraron con un peculiar escena, el shinigami sustituto estaba con su delantal de barney y guantes rosas. El horno estaba abierto y el estaba sacando algo del horno. Pero al escuchar el grito, por el susto, se incorporó rápidamente, pero la pequeña puerta de la alacena de arriba estaba abierta, y bueno se dio un buen golpe xD.

- Q.Q Si, la salve…

---

Listo – Dijo el pelinaranja mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

- Quedo perfecta – Dijo el tatuado viendo orgulloso su trabajo.

- Oi, Rukia¿que opinas? – Preguntó el naranjita volteando hacia la pelinegra, que estaba recostada contra la pared con la mano en la cabeza – ¿Rukia? – Volvió a preguntar el pelinaranja

- ¿Nee-san? – Preguntó el pequeño peluche que estaba jalando del vestido de la shinigami

- ¿Nani? – Preguntó quitando la mano de su frente y observando a los tres personajes que la observaban extrañados – ¿Qué? o.O Tengo algo en la cara

- Amm… ¿que te parece el decorado? n-nU – Preguntó el tatuado

- ¿Decorado? – Se acercó al pastel que tenía muy buena pinta, decorada con chocolate y cerezas – Ummm… no se, esta bien pero, le falta algo… - Se puso a observar detenidamente el pastel – Dame eso – Dijo mientras le quitaba de las manos del tatuado, la cosa de donde salía el chantilly (que no se como se llama) y empezó a hacer uso de sus dotes de arte.

- o.O¿Que se supone que es eso? – Preguntó el tatuado

- Chappy, El conejito – Dijo satisfecha con su trabajo

- El conejo mal dibujado – Dijo por lo bajo el pelinaranja

- ò.Ó ¿Dijiste algo?

- Solo dije que Kon estaba mojado n.nU – Pensó rápidamente el pelinaranja

- ò.O ¡Oie! Yo no estoy mojado – Gritó el pequeño peluche

- Sólo cállate ñ.ñ – Dijo aplastando al pequeño peluche

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó el tatuado

- Am, las 7:15

- o.O¿QUEEEE¡¡Urahara-san me va a matar¡¡Si no llego a las 7:30 moriré de hambre!! A, Muchas gracias por todo chicos, debo irme n.nU ¡Adios! – Gritó y saltó por la ventana a tiempo record

- ¬¬U A que está drogado… - Dijo el pequeño peluche – Bueno, lo que es yo me voy a dormir – Y cruzó el umbral de la puerta para después "estirar la pata" en el sofá.

- Todo el mundo está loco hoy – suspiró – ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó el pelinaranja

- No se, pero, recuerdo que teníamos algo mañana… Algo importante – Dijo Rukia pensativa

- ¿Importante? – Se puso a pensar - ¡¡Es verdad¡¡Mañana hay examen de matemáticas¡Y no se nada¡Rukia! Si vas a entrar a mi cuarto, no me molestes, tengo que estudiar - Dijo con mirada desafiante y alzando el puño

- ¿Estudiar? o.O ¿Tu?

- Si, que tiene de malo ¬¬"

- Nada, solo que es… extraño

El shinigami sustituto ignoro el último comentario y subió las escaleras.

- _Estudiar… si quiero entender más sobre este mundo, entonces tendré que hacer lo que los humanos hacen… Estudiaré…_

---

- _Haber, Problema 1: Si se supone que estamos en un juego de deportes, y el equipo contrario anota 5 puntos, pero el otro equipo tiene más fans que ese y se supone que su uniforme es verde. Si el arquero es guapo y no van a jugar los yanquis ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que gane el otro equipo? Y ¡¿de que color es su mascota?! Justifica tu respuesta ¡Que mierda¡Como se supone que voy a saber yo eso! Haber, pasemos al problema 2¿Cuántos piojos…? A la mierda, no me entero de nada… aquí pasa algo extraño… _– La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la pequeña shinigami – Rukia te dije que no… ¿Qué haces? – Dijo viendo que la chica pasaba de largo y buscaba algo en la mochila del pelinaranja. Vio como sacaba un libro que decía MATEMATICAS y se acomodaba en su cama para poder leerlo. – _o.O!! Un momento si ese es el libro de matemáticas¿que tengo yo? –_ Volteó la portada del libro, y vio que habían pegado un estiquer que decía MATEMATICAS, despegó el estiquer y decía PREGUNTAS QUE CREES QUE ALGUN DIA ALGUIEN TE PREGUNTARA – ¡QUE MIERDA! O.o!!

- ICHIGO!! Guarda silencio, trato de concentrarme – Dijo la shinigami

- ¬¬ ¿Acaso estás estudiando?

- Si

- ¬¬ ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que son las matemáticas?

- Algo

- Esta será una noche larga -.-" – Se acercó a su mochila y sacó el cuaderno de matemáticas, al menos Rukia entendería mejor con el libro.

- _Pregunta: Si yo tenía cierta cantidad de dinero y gasto los ¾ de lo que tenía. Si luego me encuentro la mitad de los ¾ que tenía y luego saco de una cuenta de ahorro que en un inicio tenía el doble de la cierta cantidad que tuve al principio y que he estado ahorrando desde hace 5 años, los 7/8 de lo que tendré cuando se cumplan los 6 años. Si los intereses son los 5/7 de lo que tuve al principio ¿Cuál fue esa cierta cantidad? Justifica tu respuesta ¡Que mierda¡¡Como se supone que voy a saber eso!! – Suspiro - Paciencia Rukia… pasemos al siguiente, Problema 2: Si en una estación de tren llegan 50 familias y cada una tiene 30 padres, 70 abuelos, 90 hijos, 65 tíos, cuñados, hijastros, divorciados, nueras… ¬¬ Esto Si es mierda, en que clase de instituto le enseñan a Ichigo – _Tomó el libro y lo lanzó a la esquina

- Oye¡Que crees que haces!

- ¡Eso tíos están locos¡¡Están todos locos¡¿Como voy yo a saber cuantas viudas hay?!

- ¿Viudas? o.O? - Miró el libro y lo tomó, miró la portado y ahí estaba, la respuesta a su pregunta - MATEMATICAS SUPER HIPER DUPLEX ARCHI AVANZADAS PD: SI ERES DE INSTITUTO METETELO POR EL CULO ò.O¡¡QUE CLASE DE LIBRO ES ESTE¡¡DONDE A PUESTO ESE VIEJO MI LIBRO!! – Salió de la habitación dispuesto a buscar su libro, fue al estudio de su padre y efectivamente ahí estaba LIBRO DE INSTITUTO, MATAMATICAS NORMALES PD: DUEÑO: KUROSAKI ICHIGO – Este es – Dijo victorioso

Rukia estaba echada en la cama del chico, no podía resistir por mucho, le dolía mucho la cabeza, pero se esforzaría al máximo para poder entender más al mundo humano. Se levantó de la cama al escuchar la puerta abrirse y vio al chico con una sonrisa pintada en la cara y tenía algo entre sus manos, era el libro de matemáticas, era verdad, ella también tenía un libro igual. Se paró en busca del libro y retomó su posición anterior y empezar a estudiar.

30 min. Después

- ¿Sabes? estudiar es la aventura a los sueños – Dijo bostezando

- Lo se – Dijo sin mirar a la chica, concentrado en el libro

La shinigami se levantó y caminó hacia la salida

- ¿A donde vas? – Preguntó el shinigami aún sin mirarla

- A por un vaso con agua

El chico siguió estudiando, necesitaba aprobar ese examen, o podría desaprobar el curso y tal vez podría ser obligado a estudiar en vacaciones. ¡De ningún modo iría al instituto en verano! – Un ruido se escucho de abajo, seguido del grito de Kon - Eso explicaba todo, Kon era tan despistado…

- ¡ICHIGO!

- ¿Kon¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto aún algo concentrado en el libro, sin quitarle la vista de encima (al libro xD) Esperen un minuto… si Kon estaba aquí¿que fue ese ruido? Algo no andaba bien…

- ¡NEE-SAN! – Gritó el pequeño peluche asustado

Por primera vez, el shinigami sustituto, despegó la mirada del libro, y la dirigió hacia el pequeño peluche.

* * *

Bueno, ahí les va… xD.. Nótese el parecido… (el pensamiento de Ichigo y Rukia al ver la segunda pregunta… xD) Reacciones parecidas ¿no? Bueno, supongo que los habré dejado algo cortados… y bueno, se que prometí acción ichirukista… pero… Creo que me estoy alargando más de lo que debería con el fic… xD… Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado.

PD: Haz feliz a la persona que no deja de ver su pantalla :)!! Deja reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6

Holas!! Hoy publicare más temprano.. xD.. si ya no mas a las 12 am… xD (lunes..) No… hoy será a la 1:56 p.m.. xD. Bueno… se que la semana pasada prometi acción ichirukista.. ¬¬ Pero al final no salio… pero en este capi si habrá… xD.. y si Kin'iro Kitsune, tus suposiciones eran correctas.. (Casi)… y bueno, quiero agradecer a Kin'iro Kitsune y a noriko13 y todos los que leen mi fic. Me hacen muy feliz… enserio T-T!!.. xD.. y bueno nada más… aquí les dejo el capítulo 6…

* * *

Cap 6:

Por primera vez despegó la mirada del libro, y la dirigió al pequeño peluche. Se levantó de la silla y emprendió escaleras abajo, mientras Kon lo seguía de cerca.

- Nee-san estaba caminando a la cocina, pero se detuvo en la pared y después, después… NEE-SAN – Se puso a llorar el pequeño peluche.

El chico llegó a la sala de estar, y en la entrada a la cocina se podía divisar un bulto en el suelo.

- Rukia… - Dijo con un tono preocupado

Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la chica la levantó, y ahí estaba el problema. La chica abrió los ojos y el chico explotó.

- ¡Baka¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre!

- No digas tonterías… yo solo tengo algo de frío… – Dijo con tono débil y una media sonrisa irónica

- Cállate, tienes que descansar – Dijo llevándola escaleras arriba

- Nee-san T-T – Dijo el pequeño peluche

---

- Sólo unas cuadras mas… - Dijo el tatuado, viendo las calles de Karakura. Cuando algo lo obligo a detenerlo

- A… ¡achu! – La nariz le picaba _¿Qué me pasa? _Pensó el tatuado _¿Un mal presentimiento? _Miró hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza. Al sacudirla le dolió _Extraño _Pensó _No a de ser nada, si no me apuro Urahara-san y su banda de maniáticos me matarán…_

Con esos últimos pensamientos siguió atravesando las calles de Karakura, sin sospechar nada.

---

El shinigami sustituto llegó a su habitación y con cuidado, dejo a la shinigami en su cama.

- Baka¿por que no dijiste nada? - Preguntó con un tono de reproche

- No es nada, sólo un poco de frío… - Dijo la shinigami con voz débil

- ¿Y no es nada desmayarse en la cocina no? - Dijo con tono irónico

- Sólo me caí… No es para tanto – Dijo tratando de desafiarlo

- Tonta, deja de replicar – Dijo mientras ponía el termómetro en la boca de la pelinegra.

La pelinegra sólo lo veía con ojos cansados, pero algo desafiantes. Definitivamente no le gustaba estar en esa situación¿Qué hacía ella postrada en la cama? Ella sólo sentía algo de frío… nada en especial. No era débil, si era verdad, le dolía la cabeza a horrores, como si Yashiru la hubiera usado de tambor todo el día, además tenía la vista un poco nublada, pero no era nada¿verdad?

El chico pelinaranja miró a la shinigami, tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas, debido a la fiebre, sus ojos se veían algo cansados, parecía haber estado soportando todo ese tiempo los síntomas de la enfermedad, hasta que su cuerpo no aguantó más. Era una tonta, hacerse la fuerte en esa situación.

Siguió mirando a la shinigami, que parecía querer tener una guerra visual con él. Hasta que el sonido del termómetro lo distrajo. Sacó el termómetro y comprobó lo que él ya suponía, fiebre alta.

- Bien – Dijo el pelinaranja - Te traeré unas pastillas – Salió de la habitación y buscó en el botiquín, las pastillas. Luego fue hacia la cocina y llenó un vaso con agua. Subió de nuevo las escaleras y entró al cuarto. Al entrar vio a la shinigami sentada al pie de la cama, parecía querer levantarse de esta. El pequeño peluche parecía decirle algo, pero la shinigami no parecía escucharlo. Estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer? No debes levantarte – Dijo el pelinaranja con un fingido enfado. La chica levantó la cabeza y lo miró – Ten – Le entregó las dos tabletas – Toma la blanca primero, te hará bajar la fiebre. Y la rosada después, seguro debes tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza – Dijo mientras le entregaba el vaso de agua.

La shinigami miro las pastillas, algo insegura, pero se las tomó, tal como pidió el pelinaranja.

- _Menuda tontería, tanto alboroto por nada… -_ Pensó la shinigami.

- Ahora recuéstate – Ordenó el shinigami sustituto, a lo que la chica obedeció.

- Ichigo… - Dijo con voz débil, el chico la miró esperando su pregunta

- ¿No tenías que… estudiar? – Preguntó

- Es verdad – Dijo mientras buscaba el libro con la mirada. Acercó más el escritorio a la cama donde descansaba Rukia, y tomó el libro – Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo dime – Dijo antes de concentrarse en el libro. Cosa que no le resultó fácil debido a la preocupación.

- Ichigo… - Volvió a llamar la shinigami, cada vez se sentía más cansada.

- Mmm – Dijo el shinigami aún mirando el libro

- ¿Esta bien… que esté en tu cama?, digo… yo podría estar en el armario, además…

- Tonta – Dijo quitando la vista del libro – Puedes volver al armario si quieres, pero el armario va a estar ocupado por mis cosas y si intentas ir al cuarto de Yuzu y Karin, y te caes, yo no te recogeré – Dijo volviendo a mirar el libro (Rukia ya tenía su espacio en el cuarto de las hermanas de Ichigo)

La shinigami miró al pelinaranja. Lo conocía bien, y era su forma de decir "Esta bien, no te preocupes, no pasa nada". Quitó la mirada del shinigami, para poder acomodarse mejor en la cama.

- Gra… gracias – Fue lo que dijo la shinigami con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, pero debido al sonrojo de la fiebre, era muy bien camuflado.

Y fue algo que sorprendió al shinigami sustito que volvió a sentir que la sangre le subía a las mejillas y volvía a mirar su libro como si estuviera muy concentrado, cosa que le parecía casi imposible.

¿Rukia diciéndole gracias? Seguro debe estar delirando por la fiebre…

- Naranjito – Añadió Rukia con una sonrisa imprescindible.

El shinigami sustituto sonrió.

- No es nada – Dijo el shinigami sustituto

¿Ichigo siendo educado? Seguro deben estar haciéndole añicos las matemáticas…

Los ojos se le nublaban cada vez más. Sus párpados empezaban a pesarle. Se sentía tan débil… Tal vez si tenía algo…

- Oi Rukia… - Dijo volviendo al libro - me sorprende que todavía tengas energía para hablar cuando… - Volteó a ver a la shinigami y ella parecía dormir plácidamente en la cama. Sonrió y volvió a mirar a su libro.

- Ichigo¿por qué le sonreíste así a nee-san? ò.O – Dijo el peluche algo indignado

- ù//ú Cállate – Dijo mientras lo pateaba la otra punta de la habitación. Había olvidado al molesto peluche.

- Ichigo… - Volvió a preguntar el peluche, pero esta vez, con un tono diferente - ¿Qué tiene nee-san?

- Es sólo… un resfriado, la primera vez que pesca uno – Contestó el shinigami sustituto.

- ¿Resfriado¿Acaso los shinigamis también pueden resfriarse?

- Eso parece…

- Entonces¿cómo se resfrió?... Ichigo por tus descuidos nee-san se ha resfriado ò.O!! – Dijo el pequeño peluche

El shinigami sustituto no respondió a eso. Trató de recordar cual pudo haber sido la razón para que se enfermara.

El balde de agua…

- _Mataré a Ganju _– Pensó con los ojos llenos de fuego y el puño alzado.

---

- ¡¡Comadreja¡¿Ya sacaste la basura?! – Gritó una voz desde el interior de la trastienda

- _o.O ¡Es verdad! – _¡¡Ya casi!! – Gritó caminando a paso rápido a por la bolsa de basura.

La encontró donde siempre la ponían. Ahora sólo tenía que sacarla y ponerla donde siempre vienen a recogerla.

- Siente un escalofrío - Ostras… o.o Que sensación más extraña es esta… - _Sentí como si alguien… como si alguien quisiera matarme…_ _Pero quien…_ - ¬¬ No tengo ni la más mínima idea… u3ú Seguro pasar mucho tiempo con la vieja esta me esta afectando…

- COMADREJAAA…

- _Aunque… tal vez sea ella… ¬¬U _– Ya voy Jefesita!!

---

Llegó a su destino. Corrió la puerta de la tienda y vio a cuatro personas que comían plácidamente.

- ¡Oh¡Renji-san¡Llegas tarde para la cena! – Dijo Urahara

El shinigami pelirrojo no contestó, sólo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos

- ¡Oi¡Ocupa¡Como has llegado tan tarde y la comida empezó a las 7:00, sólo comerás un pan y tendrás que lavar todos los platos! – Gritó Ginta, deshaciéndose así, del trabajo que le tocaba esa noche.

El shinigami lo miró y al poco rato, estornudó.

- Si, lo que digas… - Dijo con voz cansada, quitándole toda la importancia.

Ginta lo miró

- Oi, ocupa, hoy no tienes una buena cara – Dijo Ginta, por lo que todos lo miraron.

- Tienes una cara extraña – Dijo Ururu

- Hmm – Dijo Tessai (xD)

-¡Vaya, vaya! Renji-san, me parece que estas enfermo… - Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Usted cree? – Preguntó mientras volvía a estornudar

- Si, yo creo - Dijo agitando el abanico - ¡Tessai-san¡Usaremos eso…!

- ¡A la orden! – Gritó el ayudante de Urahara

- ¿Eso¿Qué quieres decir con "eso"? – Dijo Renji inseguro

- "Eso"… Son los métodos de mi abuela para contra la gripe!! – Gritó animado Urahara

- ¡Tessai! Las herramientas!

- ¡¿He-herramientas?!... ¡No¡Espera¿Qué vas a hacer con eso¡¡Aléjense¡¡No¡¡NO¡¡¡ NOOOOOO!!!

---

- Y entonces si lo sumo… ¡ya está! – Dijo feliz el shinigami sustituto

- Baja la voz idiota, o despertarás a nee-san ò.O!! – Dijo el pequeño peluche

- Tienes razón – Rió – eso sonó muy raro, nunca tienes razón…

- Es verdad – Dijo la voz de la pelinegra

- Rukia… Lo siento, si te desperté

- No, ya estaba despierta – Dijo la shinigami

El pelinaranja se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la shinigami. Le puso una de sus manos en la frente. Si, parecía que la fiebre había bajado

- Parece que ha bajado la fiebre. ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Algo – Dijo la shinigami. Se sentía mucho mejor, pero aún se sentía débil.

- Bien, entonces… ¿podrías explicar por qué no dijiste nada?

- ¿De qué? – Preguntó inocente

- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo – Dijo con su ceño fruncido

- ¬¬ Sólo quería estudiar…

- Hmm… Entonces… ¿por qué tanto empeño en estudiar?... es algo raro que de repente se haya dado ganas de estudiar… – Preguntó extrañado

- Es que… quiero entender más de tu mundo… - Dijo la shinigami

- ¿Entender mi mundo? - _Definitivamente está enferma_

- Bueno, para conocer mi mundo, tenías que conocer enfermedades del mundo real, aunque, una ves que te enfermas de gripe, estás marcado para siempre, nunca te desharás de esa enfermedad, el virus nunca se quita – Dijo el shinigami

- Quieres decir que me volveré a enfermar… - Preguntó la shinigami

- Si te descuidas, si – Contestó

- Ya veo – Dijo pensativa la shinigami – _Interesante… -_ Pensó

- Aún no se te baja toda la fiebre, mejor descansa – Aconsejó el shinigami sustituto

- Hai – Dijo la shinigami volviéndose a acostar

El shinigami volvió a concentrarse en su libro, las matemáticas estaban algo complicadas, bueno muy complicadas. No entendía ni papa, pero, se tenía que esforzar ¿no? Estuvo tratando de entender el libro, pero, al final cayó dormido encima del libro. Hasta que ciertos sonidos lo hicieron despertar.

Eran los ronquidos de Kon. Parecía que el pobre peluche no había aguantado más y calló rendido al pie de la cama.

Se fijó en la chica que estaba encima de su cama. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta, de que esta había empeorado. Sudaba mucho, y su respiración era agitada. Parecía delirar por la fiebre. Se acercó rápido a la chica y puso la mano en su frente.

- ¡Mierda! – Dijo el shinigami sustituto. Destapó un poco a la shinigami y fue a traer un posillo con agua fría, junto con un pequeño paño.

Remojó el paño en el posillo y lo colocó sobre la frente de la shinigami.

Repitió esa acción más de veinte veces, hasta que la fiebre empezó a bajar.

Su cuerpo se sentía cansado y pedía a gritos dormir. Así que en esa incómoda posición, se quedo dormido.

Rukia sobre la cama con un paño en la cabeza y una mano fuera de cama.

Ichigo al pie de la cama, con la cara apoyada sobre la cama y las piernas de un modo incómodo, sujetando una de las manos de Rukia. Incómodo pero tranquilo.

Sabía que al levantarse sus piernas se le adormecerían, por la posición incómoda, pero no le importaba

Kon al pie de la cama, roncando.

El libro de matemáticas tirado sobre el escritorio.

Se había olvidado de las matemáticas. No importaba.

Había cosas más importantes.

---

* * *

Bien, ahí esta… ¿qué tal les pareció?... No soy muy buena.. Pero mejorare.. xD.. además… hacer algo muy cursi.. No es muy ellos.. xD.. pero igual.. xD.. Ah! Y por lo de casi… ¡¿es que todos se olvidan del pobre de Kon?! xD… jajaja… ya estamos llegando al final!!... bueno… me despido… adiós :)!!

PD: Haz feliz a la persona que no deja de ver su pantalla :)!! Aplasta el botoncito GO! Deja reviews!! n.n!!


End file.
